


Gliding on Ice

by Annibal



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2770637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annibal/pseuds/Annibal





	Gliding on Ice

Will had never had much experience with the Holidays. Until he had met Matthew he had been content to leave it like that. Matthew didn’t seem to share that feeling. It was going to be their first Christmas since they had begun living together. 

Maybe that was why he had first let Matthew talk him into going skating, or maybe he felt like he should let Matthew share himself in return after Will brought him ice fishing.

“Is that tight enough?”

Matthew tugged on the laces again and Will was sure if he pulled any more his foot was going to go numb. 

“Definitely.”

He watched the care that Matthew took tie up his skates, his own were already on. Will had struggled with the laces until Matthew took over. 

Only when they were finished did Will start to stand, he hadn’t realised the balance he would need on the two thin blades and promptly fell back onto the bench. 

Matthew’s laugh was soft and musical, but before he even tried again there was a welcoming hand on his arm. This time they stood together, and Will kept his grip on Matthew’s arm as they started the walk to the rink. 

It was difficult to walk, and he found himself taking small steps next to Matthew’s normal stride.

“I can barely stand and we’re not even on the rink yet.” 

Will joked, trying to push out his embarrassment over having no experience on ice. 

“I’ll hold on tight.” 

Once they got to the edge Will found a new issue with trying to get onto the ice, the change in texture made the one skate glide while the other stayed on the ground. If he hadn’t been holding onto Matthew he would have slowly began doing the splits. 

“Don’t worry I got you.” 

One hand slipped behind his back and Will felt the support and he took the last step in. 

He looked at Matthew and he realised how close they were, chest to chest with Matthew holding him. 

Will wasn’t one for public affection, but he found himself stealing a quick kiss from his lips. Matthew’s lips were chilled but soft and he loved the small flick of tongue that touched his own. 

His breath caught in his throat, looking into Matthew’s eyes and feeling almost overwhelmed. Will looked down again and the spell was broken.

“Hang onto the edge, I’ll grab you as soon as I get in.”

With slightly tense hands Will gripped the edge, trying to adjust to the feeling of the skates. Matthew stepped onto the ice with the grace of someone who was well acquainted with skating and there was firm arms around him again. 

Matthew held onto him as he took a few awkward steps, trying to get used to the way the blades slid over the ice. 

He watched the way Matthew moved and tried to copy it. There was a dizzy moment when his feet slipped more than he planned and he grabbed onto the arm holding him. 

“Why did I let you talk me into this?” 

“It’s not that bad, you need to relax.”

Matthew’s voice was tinged with amusement, but Will knew better than to think he was laughing at him. He liked sharing memories with Will and this was one of them. The times he had skated as a child, one of the few times he felt free.

“Don’t let go.”

“I won’t.”

They slowly made their way around the rink, and by the third time they had shifted to holding hands. Will’s confidence was slowly raising and it no longer seemed like such a bad activity. It did help that he kept catching Matthew looking at him with a lopsided smile. That was enough that he didn’t mind the sting of the cold on his cheers or the ache in his ears. 

Even when he almost fell it didn’t seem so bad, Matthew caught him in time and held on a little tighter after that. 

It was easy to pretend they were the only ones on the rink as they went Matthew sometimes whispering in his ear or encouraging him as they started to speed up. 

Although Will couldn’t see himself ever asking Matthew to go skating he found he rather enjoyed it. Matthew’s warm hand in his own and the quiet of the rink making the world seem calm. It wasn’t a bad beginning to their first Christmas together.


End file.
